


A Normal Life

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Cute wittle screenshot of life, Dean - Freeform, F/M, Implied little something, Normal Life, Would you leave the life, get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean take a road trip, and end up talking about the question every hunter asks themselves eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Life

You're sitting with Dean, parked on a hill overlooking a beautiful view of a little lake. He'd needed to run a quick errand halfway across the state, and you offered to tag along. Because Sam was being a fuddy-duddy researching some big project and he didn't want Dean to have to make the drive alone. It was a good ten hours, there and back, and sure he'd made longer trips on his own, back before he and Sam got together, but Sam was being awfully protective ever since Charlie took that pounding. She was a real trooper, hanging out in the bunker and helping in any way that she could, with her broken arm and rib and various other parts.  
So you got nominated to make the trip, and hey, who doesn't like a road trip?  
His errand took a few hours. Actually it may have taken a few hours, you aren't sure seeing as you fell asleep waiting in the car outside some big fancy building. A flash of light that would've blinded you, had your eyes been open, woke you up. A moment later Dean was throwing a worn out bag in the back of KAZ and you were squinting around as he turned the car back around and began the trip back. You looked in the back at the bag, and then at him, but all he did was glance in the mirror and let out a big breath.  
You'd crossed your arms over your chest with a shrug and went back to sleep.  
When you woke up again it was morning and you sat in silence until you saw the lake and told him to pull over, seeing as it was pretty and it'd be a good place to switch.  
So now you're sitting with Dean, parked on a hill overlooking a beautiful lake.  
The elephant in the room is burning on your tongue. You're just trying to figure out how to word the question.  
"What's in the bag?" You ask, the epitome of eloquence. He looks at you.  
"I'll show you at the bunker." He answers. You want to push him for more, but you have to be content with that. He's been all pensive since you left on the trip, and you're not gonna be the one to tilt him into full on depression.  
"Alright." You say after a while more of just sitting silently. "We should hit the road again."  
"Yep." His mouth says yes but his body language says he's just sitting there. "You ever wanna leave?" He asks.  
"What?"  
"Do you ever want to leave?" He repeats, looking directly at you. "Live a normal life."  
You laugh and sip your beer, stalling.  
"Where's this coming from?"  
"Humour me."  
You sigh and stare out at the lake, your thoughts following no discernible pattern.  
"What is normal?" You finally respond, sipping your drink again.  
"What?" You almost laugh as he echoes your earlier question.  
"Have a family? Settle down? I have a family, I have you guys. And a place."  
"The bunker?" Dean asks incredulously. "You think that's a home?"  
"Why not?" You respond. "It's got the necessities, plus some. It's comfortable. I'm welcome there. What else is a home?"  
He shrugs and lets it go.  
"So that's a no then."  
"A billionaire wakes up and goes to the gym, has his breakfast served to him, and spends the morning replying to a hundred emails. That's normal. A surgeon cuts up someone's innards and has their life in his hands every day. That's normal. A kid gets beat up at school every morning and knows he has to go back the next morning. That's normal for him. And I... eight months ago normal for me was just forcing myself to take every day a step at a time, load the gun, get in the car, drive." You take a swig from your rapidly depleting bottle. "I had a point to this." He doesn't say anything as you collect your thoughts.  
"Hunting is what I know. I think settling down and making a family would be the opposite of normal for me."  
"So that's a no?" He says, just to clarify.  
"I dunno. Yeah." You look at him. "What about you."  
He leans back in the grass. "I tried once. It didn't work so great."  
"What didn't work out?" Now that the questioning is off of you, you enjoy your beer in a more relaxed manner.  
"I was paranoid and she got sick of it."  
You nod.  
"It's always harder when you have to protect someone else."  
You sit in quiet companionship. A warm breeze flows over the lake into your little rest spot, cooling you off in the sun. A single bird stands in the grass a hundred feet away from you, pecking at the ground. You sit lazily, enjoying the tranquility of it all.  
"We should get going." Dean says, getting up and wiping off his jeans. He offers you a hand and pulls you up. "Sam's probably worrying about us."  
"Probably." You agree.  
You walk back over to KAZ. He pauses, his door half open. You stop patiently and wait for him to say whatever's burning him.  
"You're sure you're happy with this? With us?"  
It warms your cold heart, the way he's concerned about you. Eight months ago you'd been pretty sure you wanted nothing more to do with the life. He hadn't forgotten when he found you, about ready to throw down your gun and say "F it".  
"I'm good, for now." You assure him. "I don't know if I would say I'm happy..." He catches your joking tone.  
"Get in the car." He snaps, with a smile in his voice.  
You slide in, grinning.  
He reaches over and squeezes your leg, an action that you've grown to like despite your no-physical-touch rule.  
"I'm glad you're happy with us." He says.  
"Man." You lean your head against the headrest. "How awkward must this be for you? Emotions man, emotions everywhere."  
He laughs.  
You smile lazily and turn your head towards him.  
"Drive, you idiot." You say kindly. "Sam's probably peeing himself with worry."  
"Like a puppy with separation anxiety." Dean adds.  
"Ah crap, did we remember to turn on the classical music for him before we left?"  
You hit the road joking around and laughing. The music gets turned way up and you belt the lines, your voices mixing like they were meant to go together. The worry has vanished from Dean's face, and you're more relaxed than you've been in weeks. It's a short two hours home.  
You're glad Sam asked you to go along. After all, who doesn't love a car trip?


End file.
